The Psi2000 Virus
by Psyco101
Summary: You remember the episodes: The Naked Time and The Naked Now? Well, same virus...just on voyager. Life will be interesting for the crew of Voyager... JC romance inside for all you obsessed people. Done! Rewriting and posting chapters as I go! Chapter 2 up!
1. The Visitor

**A/N: **Here it is again! Psi2000 Virus, by Psyco101! Now it has REALLY been re-written! This first chapter should have a COMPLETELY different feel to it than the rest, as I will replace as I go...no worries, It will be a quick process...so...tell me what you think! Better? Worse? Should I take down the rest of the chapters and then put these up one at a time? Give me feedback! I live off of it! Chapter Two's Rewrite is up!!

* * *

Chapter One – The Visitor

* * *

All was calm and normal on Voyager. They had just finished investigating the ruins of a ship they had received a distress call from, and finding no survivors, they had continued on to the Alpha Quadrant.

They hadn't found any survivors, but that didn't mean there weren't any. The soul survivor of the ruined ship shimmered into being in cargo bay seven. She was tall, with black hair that hung down to her shoulders and ice blue eyes that peered out behind black bangs. She wore all black and had a small gun on her hip, another hidden in her right boot.

She stood there for a moment before reaching out with her mind and listening to the moods and feelings on the ship. Her arrival hadn't been picked up. Good.

She looked around the cargo bay and after checking to make sure nothing would be recording her movements headed to a control panel on the far side of the bay, to search the computer and find out all she could about the ship and her crew. She pulled up the correct file and read the ship's name and crew size along with some boring information on launch date and other equally boring things. She found some interesting looking files, and after hacking into them discovered the ship's schematics and also its current speed and heading. Warp 6, and heading away from the ruins of a ship that they'd just investigated. Also good, they would be light-years away before they discovered her—if they discovered her that is…before it was too late.

The cargo bay's doors opened with a small hiss. The intruder hit the clear button, dropping her current files, and hid behind some canisters, spying on the newcomer. She stood just as tall as the intruder, but had blond hair, blue eyes, and full lips and was wearing a purple jumpsuit, displaying her figure, and her skin glinted in the light. The intruder looked closer—she was part Borg!

The part-Borg, started tapping on the consol before her. She hadn't been doing that long when a voice came out of no where—startling the intruder until she remembered that there was an intercom system on this ship.

"Janeway to Seven of Nine."

The part-Borg tapped her insignia. "Seven here."

"Aren't you supposed to be in my quarters by now?"

The part-Borg looked down at her consol, brow furrowing slightly. "I had to check something before coming. Besides, the wedding doesn't start for another three hours, why do you need me this early; it cannot take that long to get ready."

The other person, Janeway, laughed. "It will take this long to get ready. Bring your dress and come here immediately. Janeway out."

The part-Borg went over to the wall and stood before a computer that had a large hole under it. She typed in some commands and a pale blue pile of fabric appeared, presumably the dress for the wedding. She took it and left the room, leaving the intruder alone.

The intruder breathed a sigh of relief. She could get back to investigating the computer system now.

* * *

Three hours later all was ready for the wedding. The wedding itself would happen on the holodeck, and Neelix had somehow convinced Janeway and Chakotay that they should have the reception in the mess hall. 

Ensign Faith Gablocks entered the holodeck for the wedding. She instantly regretted wearing her long blue hair down, as it was sweltering in the holodeck. The captain and first officer had evidently decided on having their wedding in a tropical setting, instead of somewhere else. As the setting was unofficial the captain had declared that anyone that came didn't have to wear their formal uniforms, so she had fortunately decided on wearing the sleeveless blue dress that matched her hair, and accented the blue sheen of her skin.

She looked around and saw that most of the command crew was there, save Tuvok, rumor had it that he would be on the bridge until right before the wedding started, as this was during his usual shift.

She found her seat, next to her good friend Ann Horton and started chatting with her until the wedding was about to start. Faith kept an eye towards the stage, where Chakotay, Tom, and Harry were standing talking, looking for Tuvok, knowing that when he showed up it would be time to quiet down and pay attention to the wedding.

They never got to that point though. Three minutes after Faith had sat down the ship's Red Alert system was activated.

"Red Alert – All hands to battle stations, Security Team Seven to Shuttle Bay Two." Tuvok's voice came over the intercom.

Chakotay looked at Tom and Harry. He hit his communicator as he was heading to the exit. "Chakotay to Tuvok. What has happened?"

"Someone is attempting to steal a shuttle." Came the calm response. "I am heading to the shuttle bay to deal with this myself."

"I'll meet you there. Chakotay out." He turned to Tom and Harry. "You two head up to the bridge and be prepared for whatever comes."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison and disappeared out the door, heading the opposite direction from Chakotay.

Ann pulled Faith from her seat. "Looks like we get to go to work in these outfits." She said grinning. "We'd better not be late."

Faith nodded and they headed off.

* * *

Janeway was not happy. Not at all. Her wedding had been interrupted by someone who had hopped on her ship without their knowledge, who then tried to steal one of their shuttlecraft. 

She insisted on changing out of her dress to something more practical to visit the prisoner. The wedding would have to wait until after she dealt with the would-be-thief.

She walked into the brig and found Tuvok, Chakotay, and a security team there. She ignored them all and went straight to the prisoner.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" She demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

The prisoner just glared at Janeway.

Janeway glared back.

Janeway won.

"My ship was recently destroyed, so I was going to borrow one of yours until I could buy my own, then I would've returned it." She said simply, looking Janeway in the eye.

Janeway didn't believe her for an instant.

"Keep an eye on her, and if she tells us any more information, inform me at once, I'll be in my ready room." She said and left.

Chakotay turned to Tuvok. "I'll leave this in your hands." And he too left.

Tuvok started issuing orders regarding guard duty. When he was done the door opened and the Doctor walked in.

"I heard I was needed?" He inquired.

"Yes, you are to look over the prisoner." Tuvok said, gesturing towards said prisoner.

"Very well." The Doctor said, and walked through the force field and began his examination.

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh...suspense(-ish) what will happen next? lol. Remember! I want feedback! (see first entry for explanation if you skipped it or forgot) Chapter Two's Rewrite is up!!! 


	2. Escape!

**A/N:** Yay! I finally finished writing chapter two! It might go faster now...I've been in a fanfiction mood, and that causes me to remember my stories and how I need to continue writing them :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save the Prisoner (who might never get a name--she's Natiley if you keep reading) and the storyline.

* * *

Chapter Two – Escape!

* * *

Janeway had just finished making an entry in her log when the door to her Ready Room chimed.

"Come in."

Chakotay walked in, and Janeway smiled, stood up and kissed him.

"We need to reschedule the wedding." Chakotay said, still in their embrace.

"Yeah, we should fix this situation first, just so it doesn't flare up again during the ceremony." She said.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes more, just enjoying the sensation of being in the other's arms. Behind them something beeped, bringing them out of their world.

"We'd better be going out to the bridge." Janeway said regretfully.

Chakotay nodded, and together they went back out there.

They'd been there for less than a minute when a frantic voice came over the intercom.

"Help! Help!" The Doctor's voice came, almost covered in static. "—is attacking me!" more static "—come quick!" With that the line went dead.

Janeway, Chakotay, and Tuvok were in the turbo lift before the call ended, leaving the Bridge in Harry Kim's capable hands.

* * *

The intruder headed from the brig at top speed. That stupid hologram called for help before it disconnected itself, making her escape harder. She had hoped to get to an unguarded or at least lightly guarded shuttle bay before them discovering her, but alas she probably wouldn't be able to show off the fact that she was never caught by the same trick twice—she will be ready for that force field this time.

Once she was two decks away she slowed down to a brisk walk, looking for the supply closet that she knew was around. She spotted it. She went up to it and punched in the code to open it (having learned it from the ship's computer) and picked out a uniform, and a phaser (both being conveniently in that closet.) She dressed and went in search of a replicater to get a fake combage. She went down a couple of levels, and found a cargo bay with an unguarded replicater.

She was fixing her fake combadge on when someone came in. It was that same part-Borg that she had seen earlier. Too late she realized that this was the same cargo bay as before, and this must be where she met the part-Borg.

* * *

When they reached the brig they found the two security members unconscious the doctor offline, and the prisoner gone. In seconds the ship was on Red Alert again, with every security personnel patrolling the ship in pairs, with four people guarding each shuttle bay, and transporter room. The threesome remained in the brig, gathering information from the two security men and the doctor.

"—and when I was putting up my stuff she grabbed me, I crashed into the force field, and a second later she was out. She knocked out the others, then charged me, I ran to the other side of the consoul and called for help, when she charged me the second time, I deactivated myself."

Tuvok nodded, and alerted all security teams that the intruder was on the loose, but it wasn't one of his men that responded to securing the prisoner—it was Seven.

* * *

The prisoner woke up soon after being deposited in the brig yet again. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the greatly increased security. She noticed that her cloths had been changed back to her civilian cloths. She also noted the Captain and the Security Chief there, the holographic doctor was no where to be seen.

"Why did you attack my men?" The captain asked calmly.

"I did no such thing." The prisoner responded.

"We have it on tape. Don't lie."

The prisoner's eyes quickly searched the room. Where was that camera? She couldn't see it, but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

She decided to tell part of the truth. "I want out. I never wanted to be on your ship. I just want to leave."

"Why don't you use your own ship? And why are you on Voyager in the first place." The captain pressed.

"My ship was destroyed. I need a new one."

"So you plan on stealing ours?"

"Borrowing. I was planning on returing it." A lie, but the captain didn't need to know that.

The captain pursed her lips, thinking. "You'll remain here until we figure out what to do with you." She and the security chief left, leaving the guards to guard the prisoner.


	3. Chapter 3

_Captain's log: Star date 56335.2_

_Natiley is still in our custody until we find out whom we should turn her into. Sigh That will be a challenge for if she is telling the truth--which I doubt--we will never find her people. But I'm willing to turn her over to Starfleet if need be._

Chapter Three 

_Natiley_

I was in Voyager's brig waiting for my future to be made known to me.

I don't remember anything of my childhood. The first thing that I remember is that I was on a dark and desolate planet full of thieves and liars. I was around 15 then and I had been raised up on the planet, called The Pit by the people that live there. I had got of that rock when I was 20.

From there I hoped from ship to ship and then landed on the doomed planet. I got mad at them so I destroyed it. A distress signal had alerted Voyager, that I had purposively tripped.

I would have sent a pathogen that would've killed the rest of them. I had activated the destruct mechanism to destroy the rest of the Ntatels that were in ships.

Earlier that day I had reprogrammed the holographic doctor, for he knew my secret. That's why I reprogrammed him.

Later Tuvok came to tell me that for a sentence to be passed that he needed to 'mind mild' with me. What a 'mind meld' is I don't know. "It will be in one hour. I will retrieve the prisoner then." Tuvok told the security guard on duty.

One hour later, Tuvok came. He led me to sickbay. When we got there the doctor had two chairs set out into an area that I knew had a force field.

"If you will sit in the chairs across from each other; I will have you in a force field, and I will have you monitored at all times if any sign of trouble I'm pulling you out." We sat down.

Tuvok placed his right hand on my face. His thumb on chin, index finger on the side of my nose, middle finger on my temple, ring finger between my temple and ear, and his pinky right by my ear.

"Your mind to my mind, my thoughts to our thoughts," Tuvok said, then moments after that, images passed before my mind's eye. A beam of blinding light, strange machines with human or other life forms showing through the metal. _The Borg,_ I thought. "Yes," Tuvok said rising from an assimilation table.

The image vanished; we were in darkness yet we could clearly see each other. "Now that we are both in the meeting of minds we will continue to see who you are, were you came from, and what we do with you."

"Aren't you supposed to see why I attacked your doctor?" I asked knowing that that will also be looked for. "Yes, that also. Shall we begin?"

He walked toward a blank wall I followed. We had appeared in sickbay. A moment later _another_ Natiley and Tuvok entered. Tuvok2 told the doctor that Natiley2 was to be examined for anything that was not supposed to be there.

Tuvok2 left and then when Tuvok2 was out of psychic distance Natiley2 lunged at the doctor.

The doctor was in his solid form so he could hold the tricorder, so he was knocked of his feet when Natiley2 lunged. He hit his COM badge and managed to yell into it to connect him with the Bridge.

When the computer said that he was connected he yelled "Help! Help! Natiley is attacking me! We're in sickbay- help needed-quickly!" Then the line went dead because Natiley2 had head butted the doctor turning of the COM line and the doctor, and knocking herself unconscious.

Then Tuvok's memory created the rest because I was unconscious in that time.

Tuvok2, Janeway2, and Tuvok2's security force entered. The captain looked around sickbay and walked around the medical console and saw Natiley2's unconscious form. Tuvok2 reactivated The Doctor2 and he confirmed that Natiley2 had attacked him. Then Janeway ordered Natiley2 to be taken to the brig.


	4. Chapter 4

_Captain's log: Star date 56335.3_

_Tuvok is mind melding with Natiley to find out the answers to the questions that we're asking: Who is this 'Natiley Newton'? Where does she come from? And why did she attack the doctor? Well at the time we can do nothing but speculate._

Chapter Four

_Tuvok_

I showed Natiley all the evidence that was stored in our minds. 'Our' meaning I supplied the evidence of when she was unconscious or simply not present at the time.

I noticed however that there was something that she was hiding, but I couldn't get to it. At the time I took almost no notice of it, because it could be something personal, I was here for investigating the attack not her personal life.

But when I had gathered all the evidence I needed I was about to pull out of the meld when another mind grabbed hold of mine.

It was Natiley's mind that had me. I tried to break the bond but I couldn't. It seemed to be doing something to my mind, but what I could only guess.

After awhile Natiley broke the iron grip on my mind. Immediately afterwards I became unconscious and since we were still in the mind meld I dragged Natiley with me, breaking the meld.

The first thing I saw when I arouse was the doctor's face looking concerned. I tried to sit up but the doctor pushed me back down.

"You nearly died coming out of the meld. Natiley is still unconscious, she also nearly died too but you got the hardest blow."

I saw Natiley out of the corner of my eye on a bio bed near by. "It was her" I told the doctor.

"What?"

"Natiley attacked me in the meld. We were like that for how long I can only guess." I responded a bit lightheaded. I slightly shook my head to clear my mind.

"What precisely happened, Mr. Tuvok? How did she attack you in the mind meld? From my understanding only other telepathic beings could do that." The Doctor said confused.

"I don't exactly know how, but throughout the meld she was acting like she was hiding something, and when I was going to pull out of it she grabbed a hold of my mind. I don't know what she did after that, I don't know how long she was at it. All I know is that she did something."

"Well, I better run some more scans so I know if she did anything that damaged your mind." The Doctor said, picking up a hypospray to sedate me while he did his examination.

I woke up to see The Doctor looking at the diagnostic screen of Natiley's diagnostic bed, for she was on one of the side diagnostic beds (I was on the main one).

The Doctor noticed that I was awake and came over to check on me, walking through a force field to come over to me.

"How do you feel now Mr. Tuvok? Well, if you have no complaints, you can leave; I found nothing wrong with you, although Natiley is still unconscious."

"I feel in perfect condition, thank you." I said as I stood up to leave. "Uh... I think you will need this" and he handed me my uniform for I was in one of the doctor's surgical gowns.

I changed and left sickbay.

I went to the mess hall to get some lunch, it was that time and I was hungry.

_I think Vulcan Plumic Soup would be absolutely great._ I thought enthusiastically. _Stop it!_ I chilled myself slightly shaking my head.

I walked into the mess hall and saw Mr. Neelix serving some kind of bread with soup. I walked over and saw what it was Poppy Seed Buns, my favorite. I chilled myself again and got some then sat down facing the windows at my usual table.

Neelix walked over to me looking slightly concerned. "Mr. Vulcan, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "You never face the window and I don't see a PADD on you."

"I am fine, Mr. Neelix" I said a little bit more forcefully than I intended.

Neelix looked worried and he went over to serve the captain, who had just walked in.

Captain Janeway got some food and came over to me. "Hi Tuvok, how are you, and how is the investigation going?" She asked.

"Fine" I responded shortly.

Captain Janeway noticed that I was more stiff than usual but she said nothing about that. Instead she asked if I had had any of the soup. "No, I haven't" I said to her.

"Well, it is really good you should try it." She said taking a small sip. "Just be careful it is hot!"

"Okay" I got up to get some and I got some and then I went back to the table that I was sharing with the Captain, and took a sip.

"This is excellent Mr. Neelix!" I called across the room.

The room went silent and looked at me.

"Tuvok, are you okay?" The Captain asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am perfectly all right. Maybe what I need is to rest." I said rising to go to my quarters.

Ensign Gablocks suddenly tripped. I started laughing hysterically at the look on her face when I had crossed over to her in two steps and picked her up in an embrace and kissed her. I had completely forgotten that I had a wife back on Vulcan that would kill me when she figured out about this.

What was even funnier was when her eyes bulged out and then she slapped me hard on the face.

The crewmembers in the room stared at me in shock. Then the Captain said to Ensign Vorik, "Ensign Vorik, please escort Mr. Tuvok to sickbay for a complete examination."

Vorik walked over to me and said, "Mr. Tuvok please follow me to sickbay." With that I, still laughing, followed him to sick bay for a complete examination by the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter makes me happy. I love this one, it's the best written of all of them and the single coolest character that I've ever come up with is in here: Ann Horton. :D She's the coolest…I'll have to write her story sometime….that'll be fun.**

_Captain's log: Star date 56335.4_

_Tuvok is in a state of emotional brake down, literally. He grabbed Ensign Gablocks of the Science department and kissed her, so much for Vulcan reserve. He is presently in sickbay being examined by the doctor._

Chapter Five

_Faith Gablocks_

I was still in shock about Lieutenant Commander Tuvok kissing me in front of the entire Mess Hall, also about my tripping.

"Why me?" I asked my friends after Ensign Vorik led Tuvok out of the Mess Hall.

"Uh...you were there...?" My friend Lieutenant Zared Dacus said.

"That doesn't help much" I responded sarcastically. "I still can't believe I was the one that Tuvok kissed."

"Don't worry they'll forget that when this episode--err...uh...incident, is over we'll all forget about this." My strangest friend, Ensign Ann Horton, said somewhat encouragingly. For some reason she has this strange idea that Voyager is an old 'television' program, who knows where she gets those ideas from.

We finished our lunch then Zared and I had to go onto duty. Ann and my other friend, Lieutenant Hunter Walking went of to do whatever they usually do while we were on duty.

Zared and I walked together until we reached Astrometrics where I went in to start my duty shift and he continued to Engineering.

Seven of Nine was in there and she told me to search for an M-class world that had sufficient vegetation for us to re-supply our food stores.

While I was doing that Ensign Martin Whipstaff came in, late as always.

"Ensign Whipstaff, you are required to arrive on your duty shift on time." Seven said sharply, glancing over her shoulder to look at him.

_He's in trouble,_ I thought, grinning in my mind.

"Sorry, Seven" he said sounding drunk.

"Ensign, have you been drinking?" Seven enquired.

"No," he said grinning in my direction.

I turned back to my work in disgust. He took up his station beside me and started to do the assignment that Seven had given him.

"So, I herd Tuvok kissed you today in the Mess Hall." Martin said casually.

"Yes, he did." I responded shortly.

"Well, I'm jealous." He said then swiped me into an embrace, kissing me.

_Why me? _I asked myself as I shoved him into the center station of Astrometrics. He hit it and stared at me in surprise. Seven was calling a security team into there. I don't know why she was calling security.

The security team arrived one minute later. Seven told them to escort Martin to sickbay. She told me also to go there with them.

I walked a little ways behind them. I didn't trust them; they kept glancing back at me.

When we reached there The Doctor checked us over and dismissed the security team.

"You're fine, but I'd like you to take the rest of the day off." He said to me after examining me.

I went to my quarters to relax, on the way passing several crewmen. I fell asleep and then what felt like one second later, but was actually around midnight, I herd a party raging next door in the Mess Hall that woke me up.

I went and looked.

It was.

I stood and stared, I was still in my uniform--it was wrinkly. I stared at nine particular people--Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Kim, Paris, Torres, Neelix, Seven and The Doctor.

I quickly went back to my room and asked the computer how many parties were happing on Voyager. _15,_ I read. _So, one on each deck_ I thought in utter (not) joy.

I decided to go undercover and see what this party was about.

I changed into something other than my uniform, a dress. Then went back over to the Mess Hall.

I decided I would meet people. I walked over to someone with black hair and blue eyes and is as tall as Seven.

"Well who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Faith" I said to her, "and you?"

"Natiley."

"Cool."

It was a crazy party I soon found out. Actually the people at the party were crazy, meaning the crew. I sneaked out and went to the other parties.

I took a PADD with me and accounted for every member of the crew. They all--including The Doctor--were mad.

_OK, _I thought miserably, _the crew is mad. Life is fun._

I returned to the Mess Hall to see what else was happing there.

I had found my friends on deck 15 for some strange reason. Well, they said it was less crowded.

I went to the Mess Hall, after stopping by my quarters to get something, right when Harry grabbed Seven--she started to giggle--and kissed her full on the lips.

The room broke into wild cheers and applauding.

_Ooookay,_ I thought in shock--staring at the kissing Harry and Seven.

Then I noticed Natiley talk to Chakotay and I walked over to her to say 'Hi'.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically to her hugging her.

"Hi!" She responded, hugging me back. "Well, I have some business I need to attend to." She said smiling.

"OK," I said in response.

Natiley and Chakotay left and a second later I returned to my quarters.

When I reached there, I told the computer to activate the small camera that I had planted on Natiley.

The camera flew of Natiley on my command.

Natiley and Chakotay moved together and kissed.

"Sick," I said to no one in particular.

Then I saw someone, holding a phaser--startling them, enter they gradually entered the light until only her head was still in the dark.

An oddly familiar voice said, "break apart, Chakotay stay here. Natiley go away from here or I'll stun you and drag you to the brig."

Natiley left the room quickly.

Then Chakotay and the stranger were alone in the room.

"Who are you?" Chakotay asked the stranger.

In response the stranger stepped out of the shadows.

"Kathryn? What are you doing here?" Chakotay asked in shock.

"Helping you." Came Janeway's response.

"This is mushy" I said with a slight laugh, sitting back in my chair to watch.

Chakotay asked, "How?"

"You know you love me--why turn your back on me for a crewmen?" Janeway asked Chakotay.

"I don't know." he responded.

"So kiss me." she ordered.

And they did. I got sick of it after an hour, where they only varied from their kissing only to breathe.

I went back to the party, telling the computer to record what happened between them.

When the morning all the parties dissipated because people were tired. Even Janeway and Chakotay broke apart, I wouldn't be surprised if they went of to one of their quarters to sleep. Which is just fine with me, I need the bridge.

I found Martin Whipstaff on the bridge, asleep. I moved him into the conference room. Then I got to work.

I went around the bridge making sure that everything on the bridge was OK.

We had slight movement I stopped the ship. Everything else was OK.

I went to the science station to see when the crew went crazy.

I sat down at the science station and started to search for the first signs of madness in the crew.

"Natiley comes aboard; Natiley disrupts Captain/First Officer wedding; medical examination by doctor; Natiley attackers The Doctor; Natiley gets thrown in brig; Tuvok mind melds with Natiley; Tuvok kisses me. Hummm...must be around when Tuvok mind melds with Natiley." I read and thought aloud.

I sat and stared at the screen, thinking.

"Well, scene I'm the only one that is still sane, I guess Tuvok should meld with me; assuming that he got the insane virus from Natiley." I thought aloud again, trying to come up with a way to do that.

Then it hit me. I thought about the idea, mentally okayed it, then I went to put it into action.

That night there were more partying going on.

I walked into the Bridge where the command crew and others were partying. I spotted Tuvok dancing with B'Elanna Torres.

When the song ended I walked over to him and, taking a deep breath asked, "Do you want to mind-meld with me?"

"Sure" was his response. Janeway and Chakotay were in the ready room--kissing for a change.

We went into the conference room and he placed his hand on my face, and said "My mind to your mind, Faith Gablocks." And then I saw his mind and I walked a step foreword but then a booming, male—Tuvok's, voice said, "Ensign Faith Gablocks is not with us--Ensign Faith Gablocks will submit to the Psi2000 virus." A new voice took over--Seven's; "Resistance is futile."

I covered my ears trying not to listen to the voices around me. I ran foreword to find the calm stable Tuvok that was suppose to be in charge of the mind.

I became lost in a few seconds. _This is a maze and you should be able to find the memory part of Tuvok's brain--you're a scientist._ I thought angrily to myself.

I found the memory part a few minutes after I started to search. I quickly found the memory of Tuvok before the Psi2000 virus had hit him.

I found that part and tried to contact it. And failed.

"That part of Tuvok is dead!" The booming voice of Tuvok told me.

#"I know!" I yelled back. Then it hit me! I quickly moved back time in Tuvok's memory and found his memories of his Starfleet academy history class. I ran through them until I found the one where he learned about the Psi2000 virus. I found what I needed and left that part of his mind.

I went to work in a complicated process that is hard to explain, but after ten minutes of complicated work--and many taunts from the command crew--I succeed.

"HA! TAKE THAT, SPI2000 VIRUS!" I yelled at the now silent bridge crew.

Tuvok walked out of the wall saying groggily "Ensign Gablocks what are you doing in my mind?"

I took a deep breath and explained. Tuvok was silent when I finished.

"I would not know how to quickly cure the entire crew." He stated bluntly.

"I do," and I told him.

"Do you know for certain?" He asked when I finished my simple plan.

"The Psi2000 virus was transmitted through perspiration you nerve pinching everyone on the ship is an excellent way to do that. They won't be able to be re-infected by the people that you already cured!" I explained delightedly.

Tuvok looked in my mind to see if I really thought that would work. It said so.

"Well the sooner we do this, the better. I need to cut the meld now." And Tuvok did.

We walked out onto the bridge and started to nerve pinch everyone--Tuvok did anyway.

Then we went to deck two and through fifteen then asked the computer if any one was still conscious--besides us. It said 'No'.

We went back to the bridge to check up on Voyager itself. We stabilized the minor inconsistencies that we found.

The crew started to revive and I explained what all had happened--conveniently forgetting about the spying on Janeway and Chakotay (later I deleted that piece of memory from the computer).

They told Tuvok to take Natiley to the brig and to keep her there. He did do that.

I walked over to my science station and collapsed into the chair, closing my eyes.

"Tired?" Ensign Harry Kim asked me coming over to me.

I opened my eyes and nodded. "I don't have ever-lasting endurance like Vulcans do. In the last two days I have gotten fourteen hours of sleep." I yawned deeply.

"Ensign Gablocks, I order you to go to you're quarters and go to sleep." Captain Janeway ordered me.

I obeyed. I also got to yell at the people in the Mess Hall that I had the quarters next to it and I was under direct orders to get some sleep from the captain. They were quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

The Psi2000 VirusPsyco101

_Captain's Log: Star Date 56335.7_

_Ensign Faith Gablocks saved the crew of Voyager from eventual death. We had caught the Psi2000 Virus, a disease that affects the mind in ways I don't know; I'm not a medical officer so I don't know. It, the incident, is recorded in Ensign Gablocks' log, and the ship's memory banks. I decided to make Ensign Gablocks a Lieutenant for her bravery. Natiley we decided to drop her of on a planet with supplies to survive, we couldn't find her people. And now I need to get ready for my wedding._

Chapter Six

_Chakotay_

I looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I wore a black suite and a bow tie--Kathryn would look better. I sighed, the second time that this has taken place, I thought dully to myself. Well, here goes nothing.

I walked into the Mess Hall and stood by Tuvok, who was the best man. Then Kathryn walked in. She was more beautiful than before. She wore (from the first one): her dress was full length; pure silk with little white roses; a flowing vale; necklace, bracelet and earrings all studded with real jewels. But the dress was a different stile, the front had an almost spider web-like thing under her neck.

All were in awe.

The wedding proceeded without interruption. Then rice and bubbles attacked us on our way out. We headed towards the holodeack to go on our honeymoon (our stuff was already there). We walked into it and there was Risa, and while we were there Tuvok would be in charge of Voyager.

_Personal log: Natiley_

_Day 24 of living on this rock._

_Well, that is how I got here on this planet. I hate the Voyager people for putting me here. I did NOTHING to them. As soon as I finish building my ship I will use my vast knowledge to track them all down and annihilate them...just like the Ntatels. That is all at this moment._

The End

**A/N:**Just one more chappie after this...and it's not really a chapter. It's a poem that I wrote before I wrote the story and when I started writing the story I decided to include the idea :) Enjoy!


End file.
